ios_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrushka
Petrushka was written by Igor Stravinsky from 1910 to 1911. It is the 3rd work to be discovered by Brandon Wamsley. It was premiered on June 13, 1911, at the Théâtre du Châtelet in Paris. It is based on Russian folk materials. Versions Petrushka only exists in the 1911 version. The 1911 version became more popular due to the release of iOS 7.1. Composus has been writing the 2014 version from January 13, 2014, to March 9, 2014, using Sibelius. The 2014 was published and edited by Los Angeles after its completion, then the whole score was released to Nick Rail Music in Granary Square and Sam Ash in Northridge, selling it for $29.99; it is still being sold. Instrumentation 1911 version *4 flutes (3rd and 4th doubling piccolos), 4 oboes (4th doubling English horn), 3 Bb clarinets, bass clarinet (doubling 4th Bb clarinet), 3 bassoons, contrabassoon (doubling bassoon 4) *4 French horns, 2 Bb cornets, 2 trumpets in Bb (1st doubles piccolo trumpet in D), 3 trombones, tuba *Timpani, snare drum, bass drum, cymbals, triangle, tam-tam, tambourine, glockenspiel, xylophone *Celesta, piano *2 harps *Strings 2014 version *2 piccolos, 4 flutes, alto flute, 4 oboes (1st doubles piccolo oboe in Eb), 2 English horns, baritone oboe, Eb clarinet, 4 Bb clarinets, 2 bass clarinets, 6 alto saxophones, 4 tenor saxophones, 4 bassoons, 2 contrabassoons *8 French horns, piccolo trumpet in Bb (doppelt besetzt), 2 Eb cornets, 4 Bb cornets, 6 trumpets in Bb (1st doubles piccolo trumpet in D, 2nd doubles trumpet in D), Flugelhorn, Mellophone, bass trumpet in Bb, alto trombone, 4 tenor trombones, 2 bass trombones, contrabass trombone, baritone horn, Euphonium, 2 tubas *24 timpani (6 players), snare drum, bass drum, cymbals, triangle, tam-tam, tambourine, temple blocks, tenor drum, castanets, suspended cymbal, tubular bells, glockenspiel, xylophone *Celesta, piano, synthesizer (C2 to C7), harmonium, organ *4 harps, tenor guitar, acoustic guitar (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4), semi-acoustic guitar (E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E3), 2 electric guitars (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4, B1 E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4), baritone guitar (A1 D2 G2 C3 E3 A3), 2 bass guitars (D1 G1 C2 F2, B0 E1 A1 D2 G2) *Strings (10 parts) Compared to the 1911 version, the 2014 version requires 129 more players. Structure (1911 version) Tableau I: The Shrovetide Fair *Introduction **A group of Drunken Revelers passes, dancing **The Master of Ceremonies entertains the Crowd from his booth above **An Organ-Grinder appears in the Crowd with a Dancer **The Organ-Grinder begins to play **The Dancer dances, beating time on the triangle **At the other end of the stage a Music Box plays, another Dancer dancing around it. **The first Dancer plays the triangle again **The Organ and Music Box stop playing; the Master of Ceremonies resumes his pitch **The Merry Group returns **Two Drummers, stepping up in front of the Little Theater, attract the attention of the Crowd by their drumrolls **At the front of the Little Theater appears the Old Magician. *The Magic Trick **The Magician plays the flute **The curtain of the Little Theater opens and the Crowd sees three puppets: Petrushka, a Moor, and a Ballerina **The Magician brings them to life by touching them lightly with his flute. *Russian Dance **Petrushka, the Moor, and the Ballerina suddenly begin to dance, to the great astonishment of the Crowd **Darkness, the Curtain falls Tableau II: Petrushka's Room *As the Curtain rises, the door to Petrushka's room opens suddenly; a foot kicks him onstage; Petrushka falls and the door closes again behind him *Petrushka's curses *The Ballerina enters *The Ballerina leaves *Petrushka's despair *Darkness. Curtain. Tableau III: The Moor's Room *Introduction **The Moor dances **Appearance of the Ballerina **Dance of the Ballerina (cornet in hand) **Waltz (The Ballerina and the Moor) **The Moor and the Ballerina prick up their ears **Appearance of Petrushka **The Fight between the Moor and Petrushka. The Ballerina faints. **The Moor throws Petrushka Out. Darkness. Curtain. Tableau IV: The Shrovetide Fair (Toward Evening) *Introduction *The Wet-Nurses' Dance **A Peasant enters with a Bear. Everyone scatters. **The Peasant plays the pipe. The Bear walks on his hind feet. **The Peasant and the Bear leave. **A Reveling Merchant and two Gypsy Women Enter. He irresponsibly amuses himself by throwing bank notes to the Crowd. **The Gypsy Women dance. The Merchant plays the accordion. **The Merchant and the Gypsies leave *Dance of the Coachmen and the Grooms **The Wet-Nurses dance with the Coachmen and the Grooms *The Mummers **The Mummer induces the Crowd to frolic with him **Buffoonery of the Mummers (Goat and Pig) **The Mummers and the Maskers dance **The rest of the Crowd joins in the Mummers' Dance **The Crowd continues to dance without taking notice of the cries coming from the Little Theater. **The dances break off. Petrushka dashes from the Little Theater, pursued by the Moor, whom the Ballerina tries to restrain. **The furious Moor seizes him and strikes him with his saber. **Petrushka falls, his head broken **A crowd forms around Petrushka **He dies, still moaning. **A Policeman is sent to look for the Magician **The Magician arrives **He picks up Petrushka's corpse, shaking it. **The Crowd disperses. **The Magician remains alone on stage. He drags Petrushka's corpse toward the Little Theater. **Above the Little Theater appears the Ghost of Petrushka, menacing, thumbing his nose at the Magician. **The terrified Magician lets the Puppet-Petrushka drop from his hands, and exits quickly, casting frightened glances over his shoulder. **Curtain Structure (2014 version) Tableau I: The Shrovetide Fair, 179 years later *Introduction *There is now a larger crowd than in the 1830s. *Petrushka returns, but with Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, and Sibyl. *The Shrovetide Fair is now 10x larger than the 1830s. It has 5 roller coasters; a water park; a large carousel; an extremely large theater; and a ferris wheel, but 2x larger *A big band appears and performs a ballet. *Petrushka, Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, and Sibyl run to the extremely large theater. *The Magician, the Moor, and the Ballerina re-appear. *The Magician plays the new flute *The curtain of the extremely large theater opens. *Petrushka, Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, Sibyl, the Magician, the Moor, and the Ballerina suddenly begin to dance, to the great astonishment of the crowd, and with a large marching band. *Darkness. The curtain falls Tableau II: The Arena *Petrushka sees his rival the Moor *Petrushka overpowers the Moor *The Guitarist appears and meets up with Petrushka. *As Petrushka sends out a bunch of cockroaches, he tries to pursue the Magician *Frank comes in. *Petrushka makes the Moor despair. *Nadia appears and throws Petrushka, Frank, the Magician, the Moor, and the Guitarist out. Curtain. Tableau III: The Bridge, 1,000 meters high *Petrushka and the Guitarist see Police. *The Ballerina Appears *Dance of the Ballerina (clarinet in hand) *Petrushka, the Guitarist, and the Ballerina run through the bridge *The Moor pricks up his ears and sees Petrushka *Frank appears *Fight between Frank and Petrushka. *Frank throws Petrushka out. Curtain Tableau IV: The Shrovetide Fair, toward evening. *The Guitarist appears onstage *Petrushka, Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, Sibyl, the Magician, the Moor, and the Ballerina return *The Guitarist picks up her guitar and starts singing while playing it. *Petrushka, Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, Sibyl, the Magician, the Moor, and the Ballerina dance. *John appears with a dog. He plays an Eb clarinet. *The Wet-Nurses, the Coachmen, and the Grooms return. They are an even larger group than they were before. *Ten Gypsy Women and ten reveling Merchants enter. *The mummers return, but are a larger group. *New Buffoonery of the Mummers (cat and dog) *The maskers return, but are an even larger group. *Petrushka, Monk, Puppetum, Frank, Police, Sibyl, the Magician, the Moor, the Ballerina, the Wet-Nurses, the Coachmen, the Grooms, the Gypsy Women, the Marchants, the mummers and the maskers dance. *Nadia appears *Frank chases Nadia in circles. *Everyone gets down. *A fat man who ate a gallon of cookies n' cream ice cream *Police boings the fat man up into the sky. *Police tells the crowd to get out of the Shrovetide Fair *Petrushka reveals himself as John *As Nadia despairs, she reveals herself as Hisako. *John and Hisako leave. *The crowd, dispersing, gets seized.